All I Ask
by StraniqueGirl0684
Summary: In a world where the safety of tomorrow is uncertain, there is only one person Boomer wants to protect. The same person who would do anything to protect him. BLUES fic. Slight Song fic.


Hello everyone! So here's a short little oneshot that has refused to leave my mind alone. It begged to be written, so here it is!

This fic was heavily inspired by the song "All I Ask." Specifically, the cover by Billy Gilman from his time on The Voice. If you want to get into the proper mindset, I recommend giving it a listen! (Heck, I'd recommend giving it a listen anyway!)

Last thing: instead of choosing a pronoun, HIM will be referred to as "it" when its name is not used just to help ease confusion.

Without further adieu, onto the story! Hope you enjoy, and I'd love to hear what you think!

* * *

 _I will leave my heart at the door._

 _I won't say a word; they've all been said before, you know._

 _So why don't we just play pretend? Like we're not scared of what is comin' next or scared of havin' nothin' left?_

 _Look don't get me wrong, I know there is no tomorrow._

 _All I ask is if - if this is my last night with you – hold me like I'm more than just a friend._

 _Give me a memory I can use._

 _Take me by the hand while we do what lovers do…_

Sitting in a dingy motel with peeling wallpaper and the smell of day old cigarette smoke that lived in all the fabrics in the room, the breath in Boomer's lungs left him all at once. He felt like he'd just been punched in the gut, and his mouth stubbornly refused to form any words. Unable to do anything else, he placed his head in his hands, trying to force air back into his body in shuddering , gasping inhalations.

And she stood perfectly in the center of the room, this room she called him to, her little hands balled into fists. She remained steadfast.

His Bubbles. His beautiful little Bubbles stared at him as she ripped his heart right out of his chest.

She couldn't mean it! It couldn't be true. They'd promised each other forever and a day, so why would she say those two awful words that left punctures in his heart?

" _It's over._ "

Boomer tried to raise his head, to meet her gaze. Those bright blue eyes hard and slightly gray in the dim lighting of the room. Looking at her only made him feel worse, something he hadn't thought possible only a moment ago.

Finally, he choked out a word.

"What?"

"It's for the best this way. We can't keep this up anymore." She swallowed thickly. "We knew it would happen eventually."

He shook his head, vision blurring. So many words bounced around in his head, but all he managed was to repeat, "What?"

Bubbles took a deep breath, tightening her fists. "I'm a hero. You're a villain. We can't change that."

How could she say that? She knew! She knew how much he'd worked, how much he'd sacrificed, how much he'd hidden from his family – all to be with her! Boomer loved her that much, and here she stood, tossing it all back in his face. "You still think I'm a villain?"

"People don't change."

"You don't mean that," he said, his voice cracking in desperation. "This…you…these aren't your words. I know they're not. Bubbles, please."

"I'm sorry, but this is the way it has to be."

"Why?" He wished he sounded angry, but the word came out in a pitiful, choked whisper. "What did I do?"

"You didn't do anything. It's just what we were made to be." There. Right there. Her voice finally wavered. Maybe there was still hope?

"Please don't say that. I love you, Bubbles! Doesn't that mean anything?"

"Don't."

"Has this whole thing been a joke to you? Just a way to break one of the Rowdyruff Boys?"

"I didn't say that!"

He felt a few tears finally spill over as his voice cracked again. "Well, congratulations, Bubbles. You did it."

Bubbles shook her head rapidly. "Stop it. That's not fair."

A laugh, a cold and sardonic one, bubbled out of his chest as he wiped his eyes dry. "No. What's not fair is how much effort it's taking me to keep from getting on my knees and begging you to stay. Because I wish these cruel things you're saying made me hate you. But I can't do that. I don't want to."

"Boomer, please don't do this."

"Do you want me to beg? Would that convince you that I'm not the enemy?" Boomer slid off the bed and onto his knees. "Please, Bubbles. Please stay. Stay with me."

The beautiful blonde in front of him let out a sound of frustration as a rogue tear slid down her face. "Dammit, Boomer! Why can't you just let this be easy? I have to do this."

"Why? For who?" He moved forward on his knees to gently cup her face. She always was such a petit girl. Even on his knees, he reached her cheek easily.

She leaned against his hand, the tears running over his fingers. "I just have to, Boomie. Please."

He swallowed down the hum inside himself at the use of his pet name. All was certainly not lost. "I'm not buying it. Not one second, Bubbles. This isn't you. Please, baby. Please tell me why you're doing this?"

Bubbles took a step back to clasp his hands in hers. "For you."

Though the phrase meant to clarify her intentions, it only confused him further. "How is this for me?"

A watery laugh as she squeezed his hands. "Because it's the only way I can protect you."

"Protect me?"

"I don't want you to be hurt because of me. I couldn't bear it. And I…I don't know how tomorrow's going to go." Her voice became small, as though the weight of the world rested squarely on her shoulders.

Oh, right. Tomorrow.

Most tomorrows for them had gone swimmingly. Until a few weeks ago. HIM's latest plan, against all odds, worked. It started outside of Townsville, far outside, brainwashing everyone it came across. Flying under the radar, not alerting anyone as to just who was behind it ,HIM quietly turned everyone outside of the city against the girls. The Powerpuff Girls were now enemy number one on a global scale.

No one, not even HIM, had the power to beat them alone. So it gathered its forces, biding time. Then HIM demanded an audience with the girls, threatening their loved ones with his army of minions. The mob outside their home only supported its point; HIM had the full capability of wiping out all of the people that mattered to them. They had no choice but to go.

What awaited them there was another story entirely. Regardless of his old connections with the lobster-like fiend, Boomer knew nothing of how tomorrow would go down.

"He can't hurt me."

She smiled at him. Not her big, toothy beam that he adored, but a small, sad curve of her lips. "I can't take that chance, Boomie. Not with you."

Boomer's heart thundered in his chest as he rose to his feet in front of her. Her baby blue eyes, still watery with tears met his, and he scooped her up in his arms in a hug. For a moment, he held her while she sobbed openly, wetting his shirt with the weight of her choice. He fought back tears of his own.

Could he really let her go?

"Now you know why I have to do this," she wailed. "I don't want to. God, I don't want to. I hope you'll forgive me."

He swallowed down the bile that crawled up his throat at the thought of letting her leave this room without him. Knowing the possibility that he might never – no. He couldn't think like that. He had to believe she would make it through tomorrow. Otherwise, he would never let her leave, putting everyone else she loved, including her sisters, at risk.

Ex-villain or no, he couldn't bring himself to be that selfish.

"There's nothing to forgive."

He had to believe she would win. After all, the Powerpuff Girls never lose.

Right?

"Boomie?"

"Yeah?" How did his voice already sound like it hadn't been used in years? Hadn't he spoken just moments ago?

"I know this is probably a bad idea, but I want to spend tonight with you. Can I?"

The words she left unspoken settled like a rock in the pit of his stomach. It would only make this whole mess harder than it already was. Damn HIM! Boomer should have known better than to think it was gone for good. Now it was back with a vengeance, set out to ruin the best thing in Boomer's life – even if it didn't know of this side effect.

But, as he looked into her hopeful gaze, he knew he was hopeless to deny her anything in this moment.

"Yeah. I…I'd love that."

As if he'd said some magic words, Bubbles leapt into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck, clinging to him like a lifeline. He held her close to him, pulling her as far into him as she would go; as though if he just tried hard enough he would be able to fully merge her into himself, protecting her instead of the other way around this one time.

And when her lips found his, he did his best to ignore the bitter taste of salt mixed into her usually sweet kiss. Unwillingly, Boomer's subconscious betrayed him, bringing old memories to the surface as he let himself be engulfed wholly by his sweet Bubbles.

" _Guess what?" Her beaming smile and rosy cheeks caused a warmth to spread through Boomer's chest._

" _What?"_

 _She leaned close, her lips brushing his ear; a blush flushed across his cheeks. "I love you, Boomer."_

 _His heart leapt into his throat. He'd heard about how hearing those three little words could make a person feel, but nothing compared to the real thing. Boomer felt warm all over, and a big smile threatened to make his face split right in two. His heart throbbed in his chest, and his stomach twisted pleasantly as he gazed upon her earnest expression. However, he couldn't resist the urge to tease her. "Yeah? How much?"_

" _This much!" Bubbles exclaimed, throwing her arms back as wide as they would go, her smile absolutely beatific._

 _Boomer laughed and scooped her up into a tight bear hug, whispering, "I love you even more than that."_

Thinking back to the beginning made his heart ache. Back when their biggest worry was one of their siblings finding out that – gasp! – they weren't really enemies anymore. Not at all. Quite the opposite, in fact.

While there was an excitement to keeping the secret, Boomer secretly wished he could have shouted his love for her from the open skies as he flew higher than cloud nine could ever hope to reach.

How could he ever have thought that was what pain truly felt like? When the overwhelming anxiety of what was to come consumed him today? His worry for his precious little superhero who would do anything to keep those she loved safe. He wanted to do the same for her – more than anything.

But his hands were tied, and it made him sick to his stomach.

So he focused all of his energy on pleasing the little angel in the bed with him. If he never got to touch her again like this, Boomer would make this night count. His kisses and touches were all feather light, practically ghosting over her skin, committing her to memory. He needed to remember this, remember her – the curve of her hip, the hitch of her breath that came before a giggle from her ticklish stomach, the very different hitch of her breath that led to an entirely more dangerous sound when he suckled on that one spot on her neck – every inch of her and every breath burning themselves into his mind.

And when it came time to sleep, Bubbles snuggled as close to him as their limbs would allow. Only then did he allow himself to openly cry, his tears matting her golden hair that was splayed on the pillow beneath them. As dawn quickly approached, he finally felt the dregs of exhaustion pull at him, so Boomer pressed a gentle kiss to her temple.

All too soon, he stirred awake to see her sitting on the edge of the bed fully clothed, staring out the window of the dingy room, a soft smile gracing her face. He reached out and brushed her arm, causing her to turn to him slowly.

"Do you really have to go?" He didn't know why he asked the question. He already knew the answer.

"You know I do, Boomie." Bubbles brushed his hair out of his face. "Thank you for spending last night with me."

"There was no way I wouldn't." He forced a laugh, a hollow sound. "But it's not the last time. You girls will win this. You always do."

She bit her lip. "Y-yeah. Of course."

Why didn't she sound sure?

The sun streamed through the window now, and Bubbles sighed, her whole body seeming to deflate. "I think I have to go now."

Unable to speak past the frog in his throat, Boomer simply nodded.

She leaned over and gave him a kiss, one that lingered on his lips even after she pulled away and walked towards the door. Pausing in the doorway, she whispered, "And Boomie?"

"Yeah?"

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"I love you, Boomer."

His heart constricted as his vision became misty. He barely managed to croak out, "Yeah? How much?"

"This much." Bubbles smiled that little sad smile at him one more time as she walked out the door and closed it behind her. He couldn't even bring himself to choke out his intended response.

So, with his heart twisted painfully in his chest and blurry vision, Boomer saw his Bubbles, the joy and laughter, for the last time.

 _It matters how this ends._

' _Cause what if I never love again?_

* * *

I'm so sorry.


End file.
